Crepuscule
by TehHunterPuppie
Summary: Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin are on their way to Mordor when tragedy strikes. Merry and Pip are separated from the other two hobbits, leaving them alone on their journey. But will they get a little too used to each other? Slight yaoi content. Rated T for violence.


Crepuscule

This story is basically what would've happened if I was in charge; it's only the first part of it. Enjoy!

Frodo Baggins sat motionless on the floor of the hobbit-hole he and his uncle, Bilbo Baggins, shared. It was Bilbo's birthday, and they were going to throw a celebration for his one hundred eleventh birthday. By they, I mean the whole Shire. Frodo decided he needed some air. He stood, and quietly walked out the door so his uncle couldn't hear. He sat against a tree, and calmly read a book. Being a hobbit, Frodo was roughly around three foot eight. He read his book for about twenty minutes.

"Frodo, the door!" Bilbo called, frustrated with his nephew. Someone had been knocking for quite sometime. Bilbo finally sat up to answer, then realized his...item...was not with him. His hand quickly wandered around his clothing, searching for the item. He shot his hand under books and tossed them about. "Where's it gone?" He silently questioned. Then, he reached in his shirt pocket, and sure enough, it was there. Bilbo breathed a sigh of relief.

Frodo's ears picked up a noise from behind him. A carriage drove slowly past him. Frodo shot up to greet the passenger. "You're late," Frodo said, crossing his arms. "A wizard is not late, nor is he early. A wizard arrives precisely when he means to." The passenger answered from under a broad hat. The two stood in a brief moment of silence before Frodo's face stretched into a smile. They began laughing. "How wonderful it is to see you, Gandalf!" Frodo finally exclaimed as he hopped into Gandalf's carriage. Of course, being a hobbit, he was much smaller in comparison to Gandalf.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frodo ran at the round green hobbit hole door and swung it open. "Bilbo!" He yelled as he did so. Gandalf sat beside a fresh fire, smoking his pipe. Frodo stopped in his tracks at the doorway. He bent over to pick up the object on the floor. Bilbo's item: the ring. The one ring to rule them all.

Samwise Gemchey was right outside under the window. He was overhearing what Gandalf was explaining to Frodo. He made one rustle, and Gandalf pulled him from his place. "How much did you hear?" Gandalf harshly questioned. "Enough," Sam said timidly. He knew what Gandalf was thinking. He was accompanying Frodo on his journey to Mordor. "Don't you leave him, Samwise Gemchey."

Sam and Frodo were on their journey. Frodo carried the ring. Sam glanced over to Frodo, who was focused on his mission. Deep in thought, the hobbit didn't notice Sam looking at him. A normal hobbit with beautiful blue eyes and curly brown hair walked coolly ahead. Thoughts raced through Sam's head. How long will I be with Mr. Frodo? How long will I be away? How much food do we have?

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam said shyly as he stopped his constant walking. "Yes, Sam?" He replied. "One more step, and this'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been." He said. Frodo held out his hand. "No worries, Sam. Take another step." Sam slowly did what he was told. He swore silently to obey Frodo. A smile spread across Frodo's face. "Come on Sam, let's go."

Sam sat beside a tree as he ate his food. "Where do you suppose Gandalf would be now, Mr. Frodo?" He asked. Frodo shrugged. "Gandalf is unpredictable. He could be anywhere." He replied with a reassuring smile. Sam appreciated Frodo's comfort. The look in his eyes made him almost instantly more at peace, despite the situation. "Sam?" Frodo asked, noticing Sam staring at him this time. He immediately shook back into place and said, "Oh sorry, Mr. Frodo,-I was just..." Frodo just smiled and giggled. "I know what you were doing, Sam." Sam put his hands over his face before it turned red. Frodo kept giggling.

The next day, Frodo and Sam were in a field of corn. Suddenly, out of the corn stalks in front of them, two other hobbits stealing crops came crashing through. They launched onto Frodo and Sam. "Merry, look! It's Frodo Baggins!" One shouted. "Get off him, you!" Sam said, pulling Pippin off Frodo. "Where are you hooligans!?" A voice from the distance called. The farmer. Certainly much larger than the four hobbits. They ran away from the voice, and down a hill. "Where've we gone?" Merry asked. "To the mushrooms!" Pippin replied, motioning toward the small patch of white mushrooms. Frodo was in front of them, staring off at the road ahead. It seemed to get darker, more threatening. "We must leave," Frodo said.

The four hobbits hid in a space underneath a hill. Directly above them were hooded horsemen, neither living nor dead. Their only job is to find the ring. The rings desire to get back to Sauron was overpowering. Frodo played with the ring, ready to put it around his finger. At the right moment, Sam elbowed him back into shape. "Frodo, no!" He whispered. Frodo opened his eyes wide and his the ring back in his pocket.

That night, the four hobbits slept near a tall tree. Frodo was the only one still awake. He was playing with the ring again. It wanted to get back to its master. The desire was getting stronger every step Frodo took towards Mordor. It was driving him crazy. He put the ring back in his pocket and tried to sleep.

When Sam awoke, every other hobbit was asleep. He studied Frodo's hand, which held the ring tightly in his slumber. The bright gold ring seemed to glow, then elven characters shone from the exterior of it. One ring to rule them all. Sam's eyes wandered to Frodo's face. His still face. Sam noticed his own interest in looking at Frodo. Why? Why did he want to look at him so much? It bothered him, the fact that he could not pry his eyes away from Frodo. "Frodo is going to wake up and see me like this," Sam thought. So be forced himself to go back to his spot and wait for the others to wake.

"Pippin! We ought to be going!" Merry called. "Frodo and Sam are already much further ahead!" Pippin caught up with Merry, and they were off.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam said shyly. "Yes, what it is Sam?" Frodo replied, turning his head. "May we talk, just the two of us?" He asked, his head toward the floor. "Of course, Sam."

"Mr. Frodo, I need your help." Sam said. "Very well." Frodo said, sitting against a tree. Sam sat next to him. Sam's stomach twisted. How was he going to tell him what he wanted to? "I've...been doing some...thinking," Sam started. Sam's hand shook. Frodo noticed, and held it. Sam's face turned bright red. "You're shaking, Sam. Are you alright?" Frodo asked with deep concern in his beautiful blue eyes. "I'm alright, Mr. Frodo. Lets head back with the others." Sam explained. "No," Frodo said. "I want to stay back here, with you."

Merry and Pip had been arguing on who was the taller hobbit when Frodo and Sam returned. "I'm three seven, I've always been the taller." Merry said. "No, I'm three seven. You're known as the shorter." Pippin replied. "Stop quarreling, you two. A pointless fight, this is." Sam interrupted. "Sam. Here." Frodo handed him his portion of food. He did the same with Merry and Pippin. "Thank you, Mr. Frodo." Sam said. "Please, Sam," Frodo started. "Don't call me Mr. Frodo. I'm your friend. It's just Frodo."

After they ate, it was time for them to keep going. Frodo was the leader. He was walking questionably fast; the rings desire urging him to pick up speed. "Frodo, slow down!" Pippin called. "Yes, we've just barely eaten! we cannot walk as fast as you!" Merry yelled. "Oh, quiet you two. If Frodo wants to go that fast, he shall. You will pick up speed." Sam said, hypocritically; he was barely catching up to Frodo. "Isn't that right, Frodo?" Sam asked. Frodo did not reply. He was being tortured by the ring. It's image of a bright orange eye flooded his thoughts. Fire, pain, death. Frodo stopped walking. "Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, looking at his blank face. Frodo gasped for air suddenly and fell backwards. Sam caught him barely. Frodo jolted up. "It's the ring, isn't it?" Sam asked. Frodo nodded silently.

Frodo's hand was in his pocket, rubbing the cold ring. He thought of all the things he was capable of with the ring in his possession. And then he thought back to reality. "I mustn't let the ring's power overcome me," he thought. Suddenly, the sound of cracking awoke Frodo from his thoughts. Merry and Pippin were lagging behind, and behind a bridge. The bridge was weak and began cracking as Sam and Frodo walked across it. "Pippin! Grab my hand!" Merry called. Merry pulled Pippin to safety. Frodo and Sam, however, were too far away to help. "Frodo! Be careful!" Pippin shouted at the poor hobbit. "Sam! Pull me up!" Frodo yelled. Sam did as told. They climbed the limp bridge. When they got to the top, Merry and Pippin were waving and shouting to them. "We'll catch up! Be careful!" Frodo and Sam waved back. They were now two of a kind once again.


End file.
